OMAKE! After assisting the XROS Digidestined
by Late Bloomers
Summary: Takuya and his gang held a party to celebrate their success in assisting the digidestined in XROS War. Then Takuya asked a strange question out of envy and everything turns into a disaster. What Cherubimon is planning and how the Dark Warriors got dragged into this mess? And where are Koji and Koichi sneak out to? DIGIMON FRONTIER IS NOT MINE


**Ok guys! To tell you the truth, I'm really not good at this. So, thank you for reading. You may read the warnings before start to read:**

**1) I will use the characters and digimon Japanese name (since I watch the Japanese version duh)**

**2) You may find a lot of wrong information.**

**3) To explain the incompetency of the story, I just want to declare that it's been a long time since I watch Digimon Adventures, 02 and half of Tamers. I didn't watch Digimon Savers though but I just finished watching Digimon Frontier. And I only watched one episode of Digimon Xros. **

**4) Omake means bonus or extra. This also means what I'm writing is a bonus or extra chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OMAKE! AFTER ASSISTING THE XROS DIGIDESTINED<span>**

The holder of the spirits of the ten legendary warriors gathered at Seraphimon's castle to celebrate their victory. The celebration was simple but merry. They are happily eating but the trio archangels namely Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon couldn't help but notice the growing tension created by the human holders of the spirits and the digimon holders of the spirits albeit their feigning cheerfulness. From above, they could see four exceptional digimons that shied away from the crowd.

Cherubimon couldn't help but feel guilty upon the situation since he was the cause of those two group became enemies. Suddenly he felt a tap on his wing and Cherubimon's gaze met Seraphimon warm gaze (really?). Cherubimon smiled. His two friends pardoned him and that was the best give ever.

"Hey..guys..guys...hear me!" Takuya started gaining his friends and former enemies attention.

"When I participated in the XROS battle, I saw every chosen kid has their own Digimon!" He jovially exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they have the power to make their digimon evolve," Izumi interrupted. There's a hint of mockery in her tone.

"And some of them have the power to increase their digimons' power," Tomoki added innocently.

"Hmph..and some of them also fused with their digimon," Junpei didn't want to lose.

"It's not you are the only one who were there you know," Koji added the point, crossing his arms around his chest.

"We've been helping out there too you know," Koichi smiled, leaving Takuya dumbfounded.

"Ack!"

Then Takuya slumped in gloominess while the others were either giggled or just shaking their head watching Takuya's antics.

"Alright! Alright! You all were there," Takuya admitted his defeat and everyone laughed.

"Thinking back, I did met Koushirou-san who could make his Digimon to evolve to mega form," Junpei, following the flow, reminiscing his meeting with the knowledgeable child.

"Yeah! And I met chosen children that have Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon as their digimon. It was cool isn't Izumi-oneesan?" Tomoki added, thinking about Takeru, Hikari and Suzie who could make their digimon evolved to Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon respectively. People could see the gleam of admiration in his eyes.

"Isn't it Kerpymon?" Izumi tried to remember her encounter with Henry's little sister.

"But it really looked like Cherubimon, right Koichi?" Tomoki rebutted and received the smile of acknowledgement from Koichi.

"But anyway! They were soo pretty! Who knows that Nefertimon and Angewomon were the former form of Ophanimon," Izumi turns to start to gleam when she thought about her meet with the couple that have the angel digimons.

"Talk about Takeru-san, I heard his family condition was similar as ours, right Koichi?" Koji also couldn't help to remember and received a nod from his twin.

"Hmmm...But you're to be jealous the facts that they have their own respective digimon you know? I'm kind of...somewhat envious," Takuya suddenly added while his friends stopped to consider his statement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, why not we gave you your own digimons also," Cherubimon insinuated.

At that, everyone snapped their heard towards the former fallen angel including Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"WHAT! HOW?!"

Cherubimon spared his glance towards his former subordinates and smiled.

"But since, all of you have the spirit's power inside of you, it would be weird if your digimons have less power than you right?" He continued,

"And since we have five chosen human child that hold the spirits and five digimon that holds the spirits; why not we pair you guys together?" Cherubimon's freakingly innocent smile appeared before he started pointing towards the crowd.

"Hmm...I let Kanbara Takuya has Mercurimon as his digimon; Orimoto Izumi with Ranamon since you both girls, Shibayama Junpei with Grottomon, Himi Tomoki and Arbormon and since Duskmon is scary, I let him be Minamoto Koji's digimon," Cherubimon beamed; satisfied with his pairing. Meanwhile, Seraphimon and Ophanimon already shivering; stifling their giggles.

"EEEEHHHHHH!"

"No way have I wanted this freak as a partner!"

"Fre...?! Like you the one who talk! Cherubimon-sama, it is a humiliation to have this hot-headed human as a partner!" Mercurimon enraged by the goggle-wearer comment.

""NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH THIS UGLY!"" Izumi and Ranamon turns to freak out. They hissed to each other when realizing they spoke in unison.

"Wahh..they are totally in sync..." Takuya commented while Mercurimon nodded.

"Please take care of me Arbormon," Tomoki said while holding Arbormon's right metal hand with his two hands.

"Same as me, Tomoki," Arbormon replied while putting his left metal hand on Tomoki's.

"Children should sleep early at night," he continued.

"Urghh...they surprisingly get along well," Junpei and Mercurimon commented.

"Cherubimon-sama, I don't agree to be his partner with this fatty!" Grottomon argued while pointed towards Junpei.

"It's chubby mind you! And it's Junpei! Fatmon!" Junpei glared

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" At that, both Junpei and Grottomon entered in an intense glaring contest.

After that, all of the holder of the spirits got into an intense verbal battle.

"You are too short! It irritates me!"

"Shut up FATTY!"

"You're cuter when you were an egg!"

"Go away, your ugliness is infectious!"

"Do you want to compare who is prettier in beast form huh?"

"Go away! Your mirrors are blinding me."

"Glad to know so! Let me blind you more!"

"It's a hassle to brush my teeth before going to sleep."

"Good kids should follow the adults' rule."

"Do you want to me to scan your data huh?"

"Let us see who scan who! Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"

"Slide evolution! Calmaramon!"

"Spirit evolution! Shutumon! Yup, I won."

"Slide evolution! Gigasmon!"

"Spirit evolution! Blitzmon! Hah, you're still short!"

~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~

"Cherubimon, they already evoluting," Seraphimon started.

"Should we stop them?" Ophanimon looked while munching her food.

Cherubimon and Seraphimon looked at each other,

"Naahh...let them be."

"Ugh, men," Ophanimon mumbled.

"Wait, it's unfair for Koji to get Duskmon!" Takuya, finally started to realize the important fact.

"Yeah, he's not even a digimon," Mercurimon seconded.

"Hahaha...the idea of Duskmon already yesterday's issue," Ranamon mocked.

"I already thought about that stuuppiiidd~" Tomoki held out his tongue.

"Duskmon is Koichi and he evolved to Lowemon now," Izumi said.

"In the end, it just the pair of twins got together isn't it?" Junpei raised his two hands as conclusion.

"Talk about them, where are they?" Grottomon and Arbormon asked.

~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~^v^~

At the balcony of the hall, Koji and Koichi leant against the stone railing. They sneaked out while their friends and former enemies were bickering.

"Wow, Cherubimon was scary when he joked round," Koji said.

"Yeah... He even looked so serious when he said that," Koichi agreed.

"But Cherubimon did have a funny way to lighten the mood around, don't you think Koji?"

"Yeah. It just..."

Koichi looked as his brother, questioning.

"I hope that we can always be like this. The human and digimon," Koji looked upward and his gaze fell on the three moons.

Koichi noticed the distant gaze of his brother's.

"Me too Koji...me too."

And at that, both of them smiled to each other and lightly tapped their glasses.

""Cheers""

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE OF OMAKE<strong>

"Heh heh!" Takuya grinned while holding out his D-Tector (Digivice).

"I don't need Mercurimon! I already have Agnimon. Right Agnimon?" He happily asked just to see that Agnimon's back on the screen.

"Eh, Agnimon...sorry. It's not that I forgot about you...it's just...don't sulk...," Takuya stumbled upon his words while Agnimon still refused to face Takuya.

Behind him were Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki, all looking at their D-Tectors.

"I'm sorry Fairymon. I'm not thinking to make Ranamon as my digimon at all since I have you."

"Umm...Blitzmon, I give you chocolate. So don't be mad ok?"

"Wahhhh...I'm sorry Chakmon!" Tomoki cried.

Not far from them, Mercurimon, Grottomon, Ranamon and Arbormon whispered to each other.

"They're so helpless, don't you think?" Said Grottomon.

"And not to mention stupid," mocked Mercurimon.

"How could we defeated by them?" Asked Ranamon.

"Good kids should always show gratitude towards their parents," mentioned Arbormon.

* * *

><p><strong>You ought to figure out what dialogue belongs to who aren't you? Well, sorry about that. <strong>

**I thought this idea when after what happened to the Village of Beginning and it was so sweet.**

**I just finished listening to the Drama CD and gosh, Koji and Koichi are the best...**

**Ehem...so,**

**Please review and you're free to shoot me and hope I'm not dead. Thank you *bowing 90 degrees***


End file.
